


Two Sides of You

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Winter Tournament. Everything seems to have gone back to normal until Kagami and the other teammates start noticing strange cuts and bruises on Kuroko in the locker room. What they don't know is that Kuroko is fixed on a mission: To bring back the first self inside Akashi Seijuurou. However, Akashi has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of You

Sitting at his usual table in Maji burger, Kuroko took languid slow sips from his vanilla shake. The sky was just turning dark, and the air was thick enough outside to cut with a knife. Cars passed by on the street as countless people trekked home in a hurry from their places of business. A sigh passed from Kuroko’s lips when Kagami finally joined his partner at the window table with a tray of no less than a dozen maji burgers stacked in a neat little pile. 

Kagami eyed his smaller counterpart, already used to his lack of presence enough to recognize he was there. Pulling the wrapper away from the first burger, Kagami crumpled the paper into a small ball. “Everyone is worried about you.” 

Taking another slow sip, Kuroko turned his eyes back towards his new light. 

Kagami took a bite out of his burger, eyes taking up the view that Kuroko had abandoned. Chewing thoughtfully, he swallowed and lifted the extra large cup taking a few gulps, setting it down with a hollow thunk. “You’ve been a little different since the Winter Tournament.” 

_Since you saw him._

The insinuation hung in the air silently between them, pressing down and crowding on the small fast food table spreading out between them. A wordless accusation wrapped up in worry keeping them apart. 

Pressing his lips together and setting his jaw, Kagami leaned forward voice tight, “I’m not the only one that noticed the bruises on more than one account. What do you think you’re trying to do?” 

The hollow air crackling caused the tall red head to lean back and wrinkle his nose, as Kuroko disengaged his lips from the straw, his lips turned down as he looked at his cup. “It’s empty already.” 

Standing up, Kuroko moved to deposit the cup into the nearest trashcan, coming back to sit down with Kagami. The taller man frowned, his eyebrows down and features set into a s scowl. “You aren’t listening to me are you?” 

Kuroko sat a little straighter as he looked back out towards the street. An uneasy silence settled between them while blue eyes scanned the darkening skyline. “He didn’t use to be like that. Just like the others, Akashi changed at Teikou.” 

“That doesn’t explain what you’re trying to do.” gritted out Kagami through clenched teeth, sitting up a bit straighter. Anything to keep Kuroko concentrated on him. Kuroko gave a small shrug, as he glanced towards the ordering counter once again. Kagami followed his eyes and without hesitation he plopped one of his several burgers in front of his smaller friend. 

“I didn’t expect to get a real answer out of you anyway. Just be careful.” 

Kuroko’s eyes trailed down to the slightly smashed burger sitting in front of him, his lips curling into a small smile as he turned the burger over and opened the wrapped. Kagami studied him quietly with a small sigh as he took another mouthful of maji burger. 

\------

_”Who...Are you?”_

_Wide mismatched eyes stared back at him, as Akashi’s lips curled into a wide smile. Something about the look itself felt off. Unhinged. Touching his own chest, eyes unblinking captured his own. The red hair, wild from his practice, did nothing but help tremors run up and down Kuroko’s spine._

_Danger._

_Leave._

_Something is not right._

_“I’m Akashi Seijuurou of course, Tet...Tsu...Ya...”_

Nails biting into the skin of his hips, causing his pale body to tremble and a gasp to sound from his lips. Mismatched red and gold eyes stared back into Kuroko’s own. “Where did you go, Tetsuya?”

Resting his cheek against the cold wall, the muscles in Kuroko’s arms strained as he tugged uselessly at the handcuffs currently suspending him on the tips of his toes. Akashi’s hands smoothed over his sides, down onto his waist, and back up the taut muscles of his back, fingertips brushing along the pale skin. 

All too suddenly Kuroko felt nails digging into his skin, leaving a trail of bright pain down the entirety of his back. Akashi’s lips rested right next to his ear as his weight settled onto his body hissing quietly, “I just asked you a question.”

Kuroko hissed and bit his lower lip as Akashi nipped at his earlobe, “Do you want me to punish you Kuroko?” 

_He didn’t use to be this way. This is not Akashi._

The pressure against his back disappeared, soft steps headed to the other side of room. The cold air kept his senses on edge making Kuroko take a soft breath out, shutting his eyes and hanging his head. His body trembled as he hissed squirming as his calves burned and started to tremble. What time was it? 

“If you would behave, I wouldn’t have to discipline you Tetsuya.” Soft steps on wood floor made their way back towards where he hung, helpless. Several silent moments pass by as Kuroko tugs at his wrists again, grunting softly as he winced and arched his back. Footsteps approached behind him, as Kuroko turned to look over his shoulder. 

Akashi stood behind him once more, eyes staring over the expanse of exposed pale skin with a small smile on his lips. In his hands was a small strap attached to an egg shaped object. Kuroko’s mouth went dry as he swallowed and turned to look back at the dark wood wall. Strapped around Akashi’s arm had been a medium length riding crop. 

“Akashi...”

A soft hum from his captor was his only response. Sure hands brushed down his waist, avoiding his most intimate parts as he felt the black strap pressed into the skin on his upper thigh. The scratch of velcro and the ripping sound it made as Akashi adjusted it made Kuroko start to tug at his wrists again. “Akashi.” 

His voice was more firm, but no less heeded. Fingers pushed against his entrance causing Kuroko to hiss. Akashi smiled, pressing his forehead against Kuroko’s hip as he pushed his finger inside him. “You’ll learn when I ask you a question. You will answer.” 

Wasting no time, Akashi continued to rub the tip of his finger in and out of Kuroko’s hole, toying with him. He continued to just rub inside, causing his pale captive to jerk and squirm around. A small smile played on his lips while his eyes narrowed sharply on Kuroko’s form. “What would your squad think if they saw you like this? Naked, hung from the ceiling, and wanton for someone to breed you. It’s a good thing you are a boy Tetsuya, I might actually end up having an obligation to you.”

Another finger pressed inside his body as Akashi speared them up mercilessly into the tight heat, “More than I already do.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened, mouth opening in a soundless scream as he trembled and rose to the tips of his toes once more. Akashi slowly pulled his fingers out to the tips and pushed them as deep as they would go. This time, he was rewarded with a hiss and soft whimper. 

The tortuous fingers continued to push into his body, exploring, scissoring, and looking for something in particular. A soft cry spilt from Kuroko’s lips as his body trembled harder than before. “There it is.”

Clinically, Akashi spread his fingers and pressed the small egg shape into Kuroko. “If you try and dislodge it, I’ll just do something even worse.”

Stepping away briefly Akashi stared at Kuroko as he let his opposite hand brush up and down the rod of the riding crop. Kuroko’s body splayed out against the wall twitching and quivering as he bit his lower lip. “No one gets to see you like this.” 

Reaching into his slacks pocket, Akashi pulled out a small remote and switched the side button from off to on. A red light at the top of the remote turned on as Akashi stared at the buttons for a few moments. Finally he pressed the first one with a soft click. 

It was almost instantaneous. Kuroko was already on the tips of his toes, his hands gripping the cuffs, but when Akashi had pushed the button, his body tensed even more and the cuffs clinked as Kuroko gripped them even tighter. “Does it feel good?” 

“A...kashi...” Kuroko’s breathless voice reached his ears making him smile. 

“That’s right. You should focus on what’s in front of you.” Clicking the remote again, another light appeared at the top. The soft clanking of chains started up as Kuroko started to writhe around and breathe a little deeper. Akashi couldn’t conceal his knowing smile as he pocketed the remote. 

Sliding the riding crop down his arm, the red head tapped it against the palm of his hand as he watched Kuroko. Stepping forward, he drew the riding crop down his spine to his ass tapping a few times against the pale skin there. “Don’t forget the person in front of you, Kuroko. When you are with me, you are mine.” 

Pulling his arm back he struck the pale skin once, drawing a gasp from the other. Slowly he drew his hand back and struck the other cheek leaving an identical mark. Kuroko hissed out and shuddered. Akashi reached back, putting a little more strength into his arm. “Count them, Tetsuya.” 

The whip whistled through the air as it made contact with his lower back. Kuroko bit his lower lip and made a soft noise. Akashi smiled and and reached back striking his lower back once more. “Tetsuya, what did I order you to do?” 

Kuroko tensed up, until he felt the crop connect on his inner thigh, trailing around onto his outer left hip with the small tip of the crop. “Tetsuya...” 

Pressing his forehead against the wall, Kuroko winced and whispered, “One.” 

Another quick slap was delivered to his upper hip beside his waist. Akashi hummed in appreciation as he grinned, trailing the crop head around to gently brush against the half hard erection his old teammate had ended up with. 

“Two.” 

Tapping the crop gently up his spine, he went to the top and slowly back down again. Tapping down the backs of his legs, Akashi smiled as he reached into his pocket with his free hand pulling out the small controller once more. “I want you to feel it even more.” 

Two more lights turned on and a soft buzzing became audible as Kuroko started to move back and forth, hips twitching forward as he gasped. “Akashi...” 

In tandem with the pleasure in his body, the sharp pain bled into his senses with each slap to his body from the riding crop. “Three. Ah...ah...” 

He tried to speak, but the small egg within him was suddenly pulled close to popping out, by Akashi. Kuroko’s body trembled as he made a soft noise at the back of his throat. “I’ll give you a chance to answer again, Tetsuya. Where did you go?” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Kuroko looked back over his shoulder towards Akashi trembling and panting. His voice was barely above a whisper, “I was thinking of the past. I was wondering if the Akashi I knew was still there.” 

Akashi’s eyes narrowed as he toyed with the small wire connected to the toy, rotating it back and forth. Kuroko bit off a moan and buried his face against the side of his arm with a soft choked breath. “Is that all?” 

Tipping the wire towards Kuroko’s front, a soft gasp answered him as he dug the toy into one of the blue haired basketball players sensitive insides. “AH!” 

Crop forgotten for now, Akashi moved away once more, eyes on Kuroko. “Why would you have any use for asking such a question?” 

The only noise in the room was the soft buzzing of the toy inside his captive, and the gentle panting that left Kuroko’s lips. Akashi watched him, narrowing his eyes for a moment before sighing as he smiled eyes burning as they raked down Kuroko’s nail raked back. 

“I believe I told you, there are two of me, Tetsuya. We switched, and there has been no reason to switch back.” Kuroko shuddered as he heard the others soft voice. Looking back at him over his shoulder at the other. There had been no change, Akashi smiled as his eyes wandered over Kuroko, and then up his arms. 

“Am I not enough for you, Tetsuya?” 

Sliding up behind Kuroko, Akashi reached up to the hook suspending Kuroko’s arms pushing them up a little further. Kuroko hissed as suddenly the tension was relieved from his arms and legs. Nearly falling over, he leaned into Akashi as the other held up his weight. His arms were still cuffed and the toy shifted inside him causing Kuroko’s legs to turn into jello, but Akashi simply held him up slipping under Kuroko’s arms. Walking him slowly towards a bed in the corner of the room, Akashi pushes the other off of himself and onto the bed. 

Kuroko fell onto his side, staring at Akashi who reached up loosening his school tie. Opening his shirt one button at a time, he sat down on the bed next to the other as he reached up dragging a hand down Kuroko’s calf to his ankle nudging it to the side. Kuroko turned to lay on his back, as he let his legs fall open to again expose his erection. 

Akashi leaned forward pressing his lips to the tip of his member, eyes on Kuroko’s face while he pulled the toy out. Kuroko arched off the bed with a grunt, his hips jutting up. Akashi smiled, standing up and placing the small egg on the nightstand before removing his shirt and placing it on a nearby chair.

“Do you long for the past Tetsuya?” Stripping off his belt, he places it over the chair as he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down his lean hips. Stepping out of them, he listens to Kuroko adjust himself back onto the bed and finally turns around moving back to the bed. Crawling to the middle, Akashi settles his back against the oak headboard as he spreads his legs. 

Kuroko turned on his stomach and slowly crawled between Akashi’s splayed thighs, his mouth automatically wrapping around his semi hard length. Reaching out, Akashi brushed Kuroko’s bangs from his face and let his nails bite into the scalp, letting out a slow breath. “Or do you miss his tenderness?” 

Kuroko rolled his tongue over the tip, as he started to bob his head up and down slowly over Akashi’s member as he brushed both of his cuffed hands up one of Akashi’s thighs. Kuroko pressed his hips down against the mattress grinding himself to relieve some of the pressure between his own legs. Akashi smiled petting Kuroko’s bobbing head. “Good boy, Tetsuya.” 

Pulling back and licking at the tip, Kuroko busied himself in pleasuring his former captain. Tongue dragging out from base to tip, Kuroko leaned forward to wrap his lips a little more snugly around Akashi. Bobbing his head eagerly up and down the others length Akashi’s breath deepened as Kuroko continued. A small grin curled on Akashi’s features as he reached down cupping Kuroko’s cheek. “The change was necessary. I am all you need.”

Kuroko paused in his bobbing as he listened, eyes opening half way as he exhaled through his nose. Pulling back, Kuroko stared up between the others thighs before sitting up and crawling up Akashi’s body. Kuroko pressed his forehead against the Akashi’s staring searchingly for several moments. Akashi just stared back calmly as ever.

Shaking his head slowly, Kuroko let his eyes shut once more, “Let’s end this, Akashi.” 

“You have my permission.” Akashi rested his forehead against Kuroko’s as his eyes slid shut. Almost immediately a tight heat enveloped his member as he pushed up into it.

Kuroko bit back another moan as he felt Akashi snap his hips up burying himself in Kuroko. His body trembled as he gripped both hands at the top of the headboard. Akashi leaned forward tipping his head back as he brushed patterns over the skin of Kuroko’s hips. “Move.” 

Obeying the other’s command, Kuroko started to rock himself up and down slowly pulling his hips up and pushing them down as he impaled himself over and over again. Akashi leaned forward catching Kuroko’s lips as he let his hands wander and push on his lower back, changing the angle ever so slightly for the thin male on his lap. 

Brushing his tongue over Kuroko’s lower lip, Akashi waited for Kuroko to give him entrance as he pressed forward claiming the other’s mouth. Kuroko’s chains clinked softly, as his body trembled and he pressed himself down. Akashi wrapped his hand over the other’s member gently as he leaned back kissing down Kuroko’s neck his breathing ragged. 

Kuroko tipped his head to the side continuing to push himself down onto Akashi’s lap. His hands gripped the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned even paler than the normal pallor of his skin. Even in the midst of the pleasure Kuroko couldn't help but watch Akashi through the pangs of arousal and pleasure. 

_Was the change really necessary at all_

It wasn't long after that Akashi tired of the pace set by Kuroko, his hand sliding off the other’s member to firmly match the other hand gripping at one of Kuroko’s hips. The other always felt so warm around him, it was hard for Akashi to keep his composure for too long. Snapping his hips up into Kuroko he buried himself to the hilt, drawing out before pushing himself right back to the hilt again. 

With each rough thrust from Akashi, Kuroko found himself wound tighter and tighter as he pushed his hips down to meet the eager thrusts from the man underneath him. Even if it seemed like an eternity of coupling with the other it ended as quiet as it began. Akashi bit his lower lip, eyes sliding shut as he came with a shudder and quiet grunt his hips twitching with each wave of pleasure he felt. 

Kuroko sat back on his hips, the other buried in him as he panted and reached down to touch himself. Mismatched eyes watched as he stroked himself to the edge, and then with a nudge from Akashi’s hips, Kuroko finally came with a soft hiss. 

Several moments of silence passed between them before Akashi finally removed the cuffs. The skin of Kuroko’s wrists throbbed angrily as he rubbed at each in turn, and slid off of Akashi’s lap. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kuroko turned his back to his former captain his hands balled into fists between his legs. 

_Was it no good this time too?_

Akashi brushed a hand down the pale skinned back once more. “Don’t over think things Tetsuya. Or I may end up truly punishing you.” 

Even though Akashi’s word was law, Kuroko had no choice but to try again.

_I’ll bring out the other side in him sometime soon._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, and after catching up with the most recent chapters I figured I'd write something about Akashi and Kuroko. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
